The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 4 + 4(i - 1)$ What is $a_{11}$, the eleventh term in the sequence?
Explanation: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $4$ and the common difference is $4$ To find $a_{11}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 11$ into the given formula. Therefore, the eleventh term is equal to $a_{11} = 4 + 4 (11 - 1) = 44$.